Baby's story
by Cuddy's
Summary: Voici ma 2ème fic. Elle se situe quelque part dans la saison 7. Huddy à 200%. What else ! Pas de résumé, car le titre parle assez de lui-même. Je vais m'essayer au NC – 17...
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma 2ème fic. Elle se situe quelque part dans la saison 7.  
Pas de résumé, car le titre parle assez de lui-même.

Le sujet m'a été gracieusement offert par **Sagmig**. Et le titre c'est **Danseuse** qui me l'a trouvé. En l'écrivant je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose... En fait je n'ai fait que narrer l'histoire de Sagmig.

Correction : **Danseuse**.

Je vais m'essayer au NC – 17. Ce n'est pas gagné, j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre. D'autant plus que mon mari me lit (j'ai un peu honte ! ). Merci de me laisser une petite review, seul moyen pour moi de savoir si mon histoire vous plait et de m'améliorer. Merci !

**Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de David Shore et de la Fox.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire.

* * *

**Baby's Story**

**Introduction**

Cela faisait six mois que Cuddy et House étaient en couple. Peu de choses avaient changées. Si ce n'est que maintenant les fantasmes étaient devenus réalité. Il y avait toujours des disputes, mais celles-ci étaient suivies de réconciliations sur l'oreiller, ou le canapé, ou la cuisine, … Donc disputes... Mais réconciliations !

House n'avait pas changé, mais il affichait régulièrement un sourire et il arrivait même qu'on l'entende rire. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que sa relation avec la doyenne le rendait heureux. Cette femme était vraiment très forte. Elle avait réussit l'impossible. Au début personne ne croyait à la viabilité de leur couple, sauf Wilson. Les premières semaines il y avait même eu des paris sur la longévité de leur histoire. Puis avec le temps, tous leurs collègues s'étaient fait à cette idée. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé qu'ils emménageaient ensemble cela ne surprit personne. Ils leur avaient même offert un cadeau avec tout l'argent récolté des paris que nul n'avait gagné.

Rachel aimait bien ce grand boiteux qui faisait rire sa maman. Un enfant perçoit les choses beaucoup plus finement que les adultes. Il ne se laisse pas duper. Sans doute parce que les enfants ne s'arrêtent pas aux apparences, ils vont plus loin, ils ne se limitent pas à des critères sociaux, moraux,... Et Rachel était finaude. Elle avait vu, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, la même lueur dans ses yeux que celle qu'elle avait aperçue lorsqu'il regardait sa maman. Et même si ce grand monsieur jouait au caïd dès qu'il y avait du monde, elle savait que c'était un jeu, mais qu'en vérité Geg (comme elle l'appelait) était un tendre prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aimait.

House faisait vraiment de gros efforts pour que son couple fonctionne. Il avait même accepté les sorties en couple. Etant donné qu'il n'avait qu'un seul et unique ami, il s'était donc naturellement tourné vers Wilson. Bien que House n'apprécie pas Sam, il prit sur lui d'être aimable avec cette dernière. C'est à dire qu'il évitait de lui parler, de peur de l'injurier par inadvertance ou par réflexe. Il tolérait sa présence. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il souhaitait préserver son amitié avec l'oncologue.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux entre Cuddy et House. Et pourtant dans quelques minutes Wilson allait entrer dans le bureau des diagnostics et chambouler tout cet équilibre précaire que House avait mis tant de temps à obtenir...

**Chapitre I**

House était assis tranquillement à son bureau. Inlassablement, d'un geste rapide il lançait sa balle rouge et blanche. Cette dernière allait rebondir sur le mur d'en face dans un bruit sec. Et d'un geste précis il la rattrapait des deux mains. Lorsque tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer un Wilson surexcité.

"Je vais être papa !" hurla l'oncologue à l'intention de son ami.

Sous l'effet de la surprise le diagnosticien oublia de récupérer la balle qui lui rebondit en pleine face. Il ne pensa même pas à se plaindre, ni à insulter Wilson. Ce dernier s'était avancé et se tenait debout devant le bureau.

"Je vais être papa, House ! Tu entends ? Je vais être papa !"

"Oui ! J'suis pas sourd et tu hurles. Qui as-tu réussit à engrosser ?"

Le cancérologue resta comme choqué par la question avant de répondre.

"Bah Sam !"

"Tu ne te protèges pas ?"

"Parce que toi tu … ?" bredouilla Wilson en désignant, d'un geste du menton, la braguette de House.

"Non, mais moi je ne risque pas une maladie vénérienne juste en regardant ma copine !"

"Je n'ai pas récupéré Sam dans les bras d'un autre juste après qu'elle ait accepté de l'épouser." rétorqua Wilson sur la défensive.

House ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Lucas et ce connard de Wilson lui balançait ce souvenir douloureux en pleine gueule.

"Cette sorcière va mettre bas ? Va falloir noyer le petit mutant à la naissance."

"Enfoiré ! Tu ne peux pas juste te réjouir avec moi pour une fois ? C'est vraiment trop te demander !" cracha Wilson en faisant demi-tour.

House se rendit compte qu'il avait fait de la peine à son ami et le rappela avant qu'il ne sorte de son bureau.

"James ! C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle ?"

Aucune ironie dans sa voix. La question était sincère. On pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de House.

"T'es encore plus pathétique que ce que je croyais. Bien sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle. C'est même une excellente nouvelle. Je vais être papa ! Je vais être pa-pa ! Je vais avoir un bébé de la femme que j'aime. Un petit nous."

La joie de Wilson était revenue pendant son monologue.

"Alors, félicitations vieux frère !"

"Merci House." dit-il dans un large sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

C'est à partir de la déclaration de Wilson que tout s'enchaîna pour House. Les évènements, les questions... tout s'enchaîna.

House était resté pensif dans son bureau. Comment était-il possible que son ami considère le fait d'avoir un petit être immonde et braillard comme une chance ? Il se souvenait qu'il y a quelques années, c'était Cuddy qui se battait pour avoir un enfant. Mais il pouvait comprendre : c'était une femme, elle était biologiquement conçue pour cela. Mais Wilson ? Son ami, son semblable. Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant apparaître une Cuddy au sourire béat.

"Toi tu as croisé Wilson !"

Lisa hocha la tête de haut en bas.

"Il est si heureux. Je suis vraiment contente pour eux."

House se leva, alla la rejoindre, l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

"Et toi ça va ?"

"Oui." mentit-elle.

Elle détourna son regard de celui de House. Il savait que le sujet était toujours très sensible pour elle. Il la saisit par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

"Lisa, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... ?"

"J'ai tellement honte Greg. Je suis heureuse pour eux, mais en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie... Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Surtout depuis que j'ai Rachel. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'aurai tant aimé porter un enfant, connaître les joies de l'enfantement..."

"Sans oublier les nausées, les vergetures, les jambes qui gonflent, les crampes, … L'été prochain on part en vacances avec Sam, tu pourras te venger en te pavanant dans ton mini deux pièces avec ton super ventre plat. Alors qu'elle tentera en vain de planquer ses vergetures et son ventre flasque sous un une pièce et un paréo."

Cuddy riait. Cet homme était bien le seul à pouvoir la faire rire d'un sujet si douloureux pour elle. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Merci !" susurra-t-elle entre ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, sans rien dire, juste en profitant de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis Cuddy s'écarta des bras de son homme, le regarda, lui sourit et quitta le bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

Correctrice : Mademoiselle Danseuse. 

**Chapitre II**

Wilson était euphorique. Cet état d'allégresse et de bonheur semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter. House devait reconnaître que la grossesse avait transformé Sam en un être presque côtoyable. Elle ne passait plus tout son temps à l'enquiquiner. Non elle souriait. Elle était sereine et calme. Wilson, lui, ne cessait de caresser et de parler au ventre de sa femme.  
Tout cela semblait étrange à House... Comment un être aussi intelligent et sensé que Wilson pouvait-il tomber dans ce genre de piège pour benêt ? Comment pouvait-il s'émerveiller devant un fœtus ? Et Lisa, qui pourtant n'était pas fan de Sam il y a encore quelques semaines, suivait à présent la grossesse pas à pas.  
Les deux couples se voyaient, pour ainsi dire, tous les week-ends. Les deux femmes semblaient être devenues les deux meilleures amies au monde.

Un dimanche midi, alors que Lisa et Sam s'affairaient à la cuisine, House couchait la petite pour la sieste. Wilson l'avait suivi et l'observait par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lorsque House eut couché l'enfant il se retourna pour quitter la chambre et aperçu son collègue. Cette intrusion dans l'intimité qu'il partageait avec Rachel le mit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été espionné.

"Eh Wilson qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"  
"J'observe..., je te regarde faire !"  
"Chut ! Coupa House. Tu vas la réveiller. Allons discuter plus loin."  
Une fois dans le salon House prépara deux bourbons. Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme errait dans la pièce. Son attention fut attirée par un cadre posé sur la bibliothèque. Il s'en saisit et se dirigea vers son ami qui lui tendait un verre.

"Tu vois, commença-t-il en prenant une gorgée du liquide ambré, c'est grâce à toi que je n'ai aucun doute sur mon rôle de père !"  
"Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Une goutte d'alcool suffit à te faire divaguer ?"  
Puis House aperçut la photographie dans les mains de Wilson. On pouvait le voir assis dans l'herbe, la petite entre les jambes. Cette image avait été prise la semaine dernière, dans leur jardin. Le diagnosticien se souvint qu'il racontait une histoire et que la gamine riait aux éclats dès qu'il modifiait sa voix pour interpréter les différents personnages.  
"Ah ! Lisa et son obsession des photographies. Ce foutu besoin d'immortaliser chaque instant, comme si elle pouvait figer le temps... C'est d'un ridicule !"  
Wilson jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au cliché, puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers son ami.  
"Bah ! Vous êtes mignons sur cette photo."  
House haussa les épaules. Mignon c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait ce qualificatif pour le désigner. Quel naïf ce Wilson ! Un véritable utopiste... pensa-t-il.  
"Lorsque je te vois avec Rachel ça me rassure. Tout semble naturel, facile et évident lorsque tu t'occupes d'elle. Si un handicapé des sentiments a la fibre paternelle, j'me dis que forcément moi aussi je l'aurai. Quand je te vois avec ta fille, j'ai hâte de pouvoir m'occuper de mon bébé... Et puis imagine, on pourra emmener nos enfants ensemble au parc." rit Wilson en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Sam qui venait de l'appeler.

House était resté planté là, au beau milieu du salon, son verre à la main.  
"Fibre paternelle, ta fille, nos enfants" raisonnaient dans sa tête. Le monologue de Wilson avait été pour lui une véritable révélation, un électrochoc. Il avait toujours considéré Rachel comme étant la fille de Lisa, de sa compagne... Jamais comme la sienne. Même s'il s'était attaché à la petite, qu'il avait appris à la connaître, s'occupait d'elle et en prenait soin... Il devait reconnaître qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, au même titre que Lisa. Il adorait lorsqu'elle lui tendait les bras et souriait dès qu'elle l'apercevait. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés et se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Avait-il pour autant la fibre paternelle ? Non ! C'était pire que cela : il aimait Rachel comme sa propre fille.  
House avait l'impression que cette révélation l'allégeait. Grâce à cet aveu il allait pouvoir aller de l'avant, envisager l'avenir plus sereinement. Comment avait-il put rester aveugle devant une telle évidence ? Et Lisa savait-elle qu'il aimait leur fille... Leur fille... Leur...  
Cuddy était près de lui. Elle avait posé sa main sur son bras et le fixait d'un air inquiet.  
"Ça va Greg ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
Elle l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, il ne répondait pas et elle l'avait trouvé, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, debout dans le salon.  
"Oui ! Ça n'a jamais été aussi bien." répondit-il dans un large sourire, la voix remplie de joie, juste avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
Cuddy fut tout d'abord surprise par son ton enjoué, mais oublia tout cela très rapidement en se laissant porter par la passion de son amant. Ils se séparèrent, leurs cœurs battant la chamade et le désir se lisant dans leurs regards. House se pencha vers l'oreille de Cuddy, il la lui mordilla, provoquant un frisson dans le corps de sa compagne. Il planta son regard azur dans le sien et lui susurra :  
"J'ai envie de toi... Mais nos amis risquent de s'impatienter."  
Et il claudiqua vers la cuisine.  
"Tu me payeras ça House, tu me le payeras..." lui lança-t-elle.  
Il se contenta de sourire sans se retourner et rejoignit l'autre couple suivie de Cuddy.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, House proposa de s'occuper du bain de Rachel pendant que Cuddy rangereait la cuisine. Cette dernière fût d'abord surprise par la requête. Habituellement il ne s'occupait de l'enfant que lorsqu'elle lui demandait. Puis elle sourit à l'idée que de passer du temps avec la petite devait lui être moins désagréable que les corvées ménagères.

House eut l'impression qu'on lui rendait la vue après de longs mois de cécité. Tout semblait différent. Il prit un réel plaisir à voir sa fille barboter dans la petite baignoire. Il rit quand elle l'éclaboussa et tapa à son tour dans l'eau. Ils riaient à l'unisson quand il entendit le cliquetis des talons hauts de Cuddy approcher rapidement. Il reprit son sérieux et se mit à laver l'enfant. Cette dernière sembla comprendre l'état d'esprit du docteur car elle se calma immédiatement et se laissa savonner. Cuddy passa la tête dans la salle de bain. Tout semblait normal. Elle se dit qu'elle avait halluciné et repartit.  
"Merci !" dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
La petite lui sourit. Il se saisit de sa main et tapa dedans. Par mimétisme l'enfant frappa dans la sienne. Le diagnosticien se dit que sa fille était décidément parfaite.  
Lorsqu'il avait entendu venir Cuddy, il avait pris peur et avait décidé de garder ses révélations pour lui seul. A prés tout il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Rachel et il était persuadé que l'enfant le savait aussi. Partager ce secret avec elle lui semblait amplement suffisant...

Mais il y a des moments dans la vie ou on ne peut pas tout contrôler. Et quand le destin s'en mêle alors là... Même le plus grand des diagnosticiens ne peut rien contrôler et doit improviser...


	3. Chapter 3

Attention NC-17.

Chapitre III

Cuddy venait de coucher Rachel et elle s'installa dans le canapé près de House. Ce dernier semblait captivé par la télévision. Il regardait une retransmission de catch féminin. La jeune femme vint se lover tout contre lui et commença à déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de l'homme, qui imperturbable gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

"Laisse-moi quelques minutes s'te plait, c'est bientôt la fin de la rencontre."  
Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Greg. Elle remonta lentement sa main vers son torse et titilla l'un de ses tétons entre son pouce et son index. Il ferma les yeux et émit un léger râle de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'abandonnait à sa merci, elle murmura à son oreille :  
"Dommage j'avais une surprise pour toi !"  
Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se levait il ouvrit les yeux. Il la vit de dos entrer dans la cuisine. Il bondit du canapé et claudiqua jusqu'à elle.  
Cuddy était cachée par la porte du réfrigérateur dans lequel elle furetait.  
"Woo tu vas où là ? Tu crois que tu peux venir m'allumer comme ça et t'enfuir. Elle est où ma surprise ?" Demanda-t-il en prenant une voix suraiguë comme celle d'un petit enfant.  
Cuddy ferma la porte du réfrigérateur et fit un geste de la main pour se désigner.  
House n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lisa portait une minuscule nuisette totalement transparente, laissant voir un shorty avec des volants blancs et un soutien-gorge assorti qui remontait sa poitrine. Ses yeux descendirent le long des jambes de la belle. Elle portait une paire de Louboutin.

Cuddy avait pris appui sur le réfrigérateur et souriait face au regard plein d'envie de House. Lorsqu'il croisa son sourire l'homme se reprit. Il émit un sifflement admiratif et avança lentement vers sa maitresse. Il remarqua que la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il arriva face à elle, il tendit la main vers sa taille. Cuddy tapota sur sa main.  
"Eh ! Je voulais juste déballer mon cadeau..."  
Elle approcha son doux visage de son oreille et y susurra :  
"Trop tard ! Tu as de l'imagination et deux mains, alors sert-en!"  
Et elle le frôla en le dépassant. House se retourna et vit ses fesses magnifiquement moulées dans son petit shorty. Son déhanché ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. Il la rattrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce et l'enlaça.  
"Où vas-tu vilaine petite allumeuse ? Tu crois pouvoir jouer avec moi ? "  
"Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer. Lâche moi je vais me coucher."  
"Tu crois pouvoir me chauffer et partir comme si de rien n'était ? Mini-Greg veut son cadeau..."  
En effet, elle pouvait sentir un renflement contre son dos.  
"Lâche moi Greg, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je n'en ai plus envie."  
"Tu n'en as plus envie ? Menteuse ! Ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite."  
Dit-il en posant sa main sur son sein gauche.  
"Et je suis sûr que je peux trouver d'autres preuves de ton désir." continua-t-il en glissant sa main droite jusqu'à son sexe déjà humide qu'il caressa à travers le tissu.  
Cuddy se cambra légèrement. House déposa un baiser sur la base de son cou. Il glissa sa langue dans son oreille. Elle émit un gémissement et voulut se retourner pour l'embrasser. House l'en empêcha en resserrant son étreinte.  
"Alors tu n'en as toujours pas envie ?" murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide.  
"Dans quelques minutes tu me supplieras de te faire l'amour. Tu es ma surprise ! Tu es à moi... et je compte bien profiter de mon cadeau."

Il défit les liens qui fermaient la nuisette et s'écarta légèrement du corps de la femme pour laisser le tissu glisser. Sa main gauche empoigna un sein et le malaxa, pendant que l'autre main jouait avec les bords du shorty. Deux doigts caressèrent l'entre jambe avant de forcer l'entrée du sous vêtement. Lisa sursauta lorsque ces mêmes doigts la pénétrèrent et émit un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'ils commençèrent à titiller son intimité.  
Cuddy sentait le sexe de House pulser contre sa peau. Elle glissa sa main dans son dos afin de caresser le pénis à travers les blue-jeans.  
"Qui va supplier l'autre ?" haleta-t-elle.  
House sourit dans les cheveux de la brune. Il cessa de jouer avec l'intimité féminine, ce qui fit râler Cuddy, puis la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il défit sa ceinture et s'empara avec passion des lèvres de sa partenaire. Immédiatement leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un ballet endiablé qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur désir.  
Lisa retira le tee-shirt de House de son pantalon afin de passer ses mains dessous et sentit sa peau sous ses doigts. Cet effleurement le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il rompit le contact buccal afin de récupérer son souffle. Il en profita pour retirer son tee-shirt. Il avança afin de la faire reculer jusqu'au plan de travail. Elle passa sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux brillants d'envie. Il la souleva et l'assis sur la table. D'un mouvement des deux mains il écarta les cuisses de la femme et vient s'y positionner. Il prit de nouveau possession de la bouche de sa belle. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, pendant que Cuddy lui caressait le dos et qu'il s'affairait à dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Lorsque l'attache céda, il cessa de l'embrasser pour s'occuper de ses seins. Pendant qu'il en caressait un, il baisait, léchait et mordillait son jumeau. La jeune femme se tenait la tête en arrière subjuguée par le plaisir. Ses ongles griffaient le dos musclé de son partenaire à chaque vague de désir. Elle resserra ses jambes sur sa taille. Il abandonna sa poitrine pour sa bouche, alors que ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre ferme pour s'arrêter à l'élastique du shorty. Elle prit appui sur ses mains afin de soulever ses fesses de la table et permettre à House de retirer le mince rempart qui voilait à peine son intimité. Il s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme pour admirer ce corps nu et parfait qui lui était offert. Irrésistiblement attiré par ce trésor, il s'agenouilla pour y déposer de petits baisers. Lorsque sa langue effleura son clitoris, les soupirs de la femme se transformèrent en des gémissements allant crescendo. Aussi longtemps que dura cette caresse buccale, Cuddy s'abandonna sans retenue à son propre plaisir. Sans qu'elle ne put se contrôler un orgasme violent la transporta. Encore toute tremblante de plaisir, elle descendit de la table et fit face à son amant. Elle se mit à déboutonner son jeans afin de libérer son sexe qui était plus qu'a l'étroit. Elle fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles et House finit de s'en débarrasser par des mouvements de pieds. Totalement nu ils se faisaient face. Les yeux pleins de désirs et de passions ils se fixaient en se souriant. Cuddy fit un pas vers le corps de House et empoigna fermement ses fesses.  
"Eh ! Doucement, ironisa-t-il, je ne suis pas un homme objet..."  
Il tenta d'avancer vers sa maitresse, mais celle-ci le stoppa en tendant la main sur son torse. Sans dire un mot, elle s'agenouilla et avala son membre tendu. Sous l'effet de la surprise l'homme se cambra. La chaleur de la bouche sur son sexe lui procura une sensation de bien être. Elle fit quelques lents va et vient tout le long de la verge, puis du bout de sa langue, elle suivit le trajet d'une grosse veine, lascivement, jusqu'à atteindre la peau plus fine du gland qu'elle se mit à caresser de la pointe de sa langue. Ce qui fit gémir de plaisir House. Lisa déposa quelques baisers sur le prépuce avant de reprendre en bouche le sexe dur. Tout en caressant les testicules, elle effectuait quelques va et vient buccaux. Le corps de l'homme se tendit de plus en plus et des gémissements de plus en plus fréquents se firent entendre. Submergé par le plaisir il supplia la jeune femme de stopper ses caresses. Lorsqu'elle se releva, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il la jeta sur le lit et se rua sur elle. Leur deux corps enfiévrés par le désir s'épousèrent parfaitement. C'est avec passion qu'ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent, se mordillèrent,... jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier râle de plaisir ils atteignirent l'extase. Il resta en elle quelques instants, savourant la chaleur et la douceur de son sexe. Leurs corps luisant de sueur se séparèrent pour s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre et s'endormir heureux et paisible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

« Ca y est, je les ai reçus, je les ai enfin reçus… »

Lisa venait d'entrer tel un ouragan dans le bureau de House. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever les yeux de sa PlayStation, elle était déjà près de lui. Elle trépignait littéralement de joie.

Que pouvait-elle avoir reçu qui l'a mette dans un tel état ? House n'avait pas eu le temps de poser la question qu'elle reprenait déjà sa rengaine :

« Tu entends Greg ? Ca y est j'ai reçu les papiers. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ? »

House prit une voix aiguë pour imiter Cuddy. Il leva les mains à la hauteur de son visage et les secoua dans tous les sens en poussant de petits cris hystériques.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est super. J'entends bien… »

Puis il reprit une voix normale ce qui cassa l'hystérie générale.

« Mais je ne comprends rien. »

Lisa stoppa net sa danse de la joie et fixa House d'un air ébahi qui amusa ce dernier. Il reprit d'une voix douce.

« Assieds-toi ! »

Lisa posa ses fesses sur le canapé.

« Et raconte moi… Qu'as-tu reçu ? »

Elle se releva aussitôt, comme si elle était montée sur ressort et reprit son marathon verbal.

« Ca y est, j'ai reçu les papiers. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à les remplir et les renvoyer… Imagine-toi qu'ils me demandent si je suis toujours d'accord ? » Annonça-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

House ne comprenait rien. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une bonne nouvelle. Mais laquelle ?

« Je ne comprends toujours rien ! Qui et pourquoi te demande-t-on si tu es toujours d'accord ? »

Lisa regarda son amant les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Il le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

« Rachel » finit-elle par lâcher.

« J'ai enfin reçu l'accord des services sociaux pour finaliser l'adoption de Rachel. Ce qui veut dire que plus rien, ni personne ne pourra me la reprendre. »

House arborait un large sourire. Il était vraiment heureux pour sa compagne. Il se leva et l'enlaça tout simplement. Le bonheur de Cuddy le bouleversait. Il était réellement fou de joie pour elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur. Comme une petite note de tristesse. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie envers l'enfant. Non cela il en était sûr. Il avait dépassé ce stade et il aimait Rachel comme si elle était sa propre fille. Alors, pourquoi ce léger mal être ?

« C'est merveilleux Lisa. Tu attendais ça depuis si longtemps.» réussit-il à dire entre deux analyses.

« Merci d'être là et de partager ça avec moi. Je sais que les enfants ce n'est pas ton truc. Je te remercie d'autant plus de partager ma joie.» répondit-elle en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle quitta ses bras pour mieux lui faire face.

« Tu comprends tout ce que ça signifie House ? Rachel sera aux yeux de la loi ma fille et cela pour toujours. »

Elle le fixait en lui souriant. Il lui rendait un sourire sincère, tout en essayant de comprendre son état. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réjouir à 100 % de cette excellente nouvelle qui mettait Lisa au bord de l'extase.

« Rachel CUDDY. » entonna la jeune femme.

Et là il eut le déclic. Lisa perçut, durant une infime seconde, dans le regard de House la même lueur que lorsqu'il venait de résoudre un cas. Cela dura moins d'une seconde et elle était tellement portée par son bonheur, qu'elle ne si arrêta pas.

Pourtant, deux petits mots avaient suffit au grand Docteur House pour résoudre son propre mystère.

« Rachel CUDDY… répétait-elle inlassablement. Rachel CUDDY… ça sonne vraiment bien ! »

Elle regarda son compagnon et le gratifia d'un immense sourire, avant de poursuivre.

« Il faut que j'y aille j'ai une réunion. Mais avant, je voulais partager la nouvelle avec toi… »

Elle l'embrassa et quitta le bureau aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

House se laissa choir sur son fauteuil et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il revoyait la mine réjouie de Cuddy. Il entendait la joie dans sa voix. Il pouvait sentir son bonheur. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à se réjouir totalement pour elle et avec elle. Mais encore une fois il se sentait exclu. Il avait l'impression d'assister à l'adoption de Rachel en tant que spectateur, alors que… alors que… alors que quoi ?

« Mais quel con ! Vociféra-t-il en se levant. Mais qu'est-ce que je veux ? Que puis-je espérer ? »

Ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui, il le savait, mais était-il prêt à le faire savoir aux autres, à le partager avec Cuddy ? Il n'avait pas le choix et il le savait. S'il attendait encore, il serait trop tard. Il devait agir maintenant et sans attendre. Il considérait Rachel comme sa propre fille. Il se considérait comme son père. Non, non… Réflexion faite, il ne se considérait pas comme…

« Je suis son père et elle est ma fille ! » dit-il à haute voix, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

S'il voulait que Lisa et que le monde entier sache qu'il était son père, c'était à lui de se bouger. Il ne voulait pas seulement être son beau-père, il voulait, au même titre que Cuddy être reconnu comme son parent légal. Un parent à part entière. House souriait à cette perspective.

Si on lui avait dit il y a seulement quelque mois qu'il envisagerait d'avoir une famille bien à lui, au mieux il se serait moqué de la personne. Au pire, il l'aurait insultée, jaugée de son dédain le plus profond.

Il souhaitait en parler immédiatement à Cuddy avant que son cerveau tordu ne trouve des contres arguments.

«Et merde elle est en réunion, pensa-t-il. La déranger maintenant alors qu'elle était avec d'importants donateurs sûrs qu'elle ne serait pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour recevoir ses confidences. Elle s'énerverait de son interruption, je répondrais par des insultes. Ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment. »

House ramassa sa balle sur son bureau et fit les deux cents pas dans la pièce, tout en faisant rouler la balle entre ses deux mains jointes. Il s'arrêta net, stoppant tout mouvement et afficha un énorme sourire. Il réalisait enfin à quel point Lisa et Rachel font parties de sa vie. Et il aimait ses deux femmes comme il n'avait jamais aimé. Il ne se croyait même pas capable d'aimer à ce point. Il ne voulait surtout pas les perdre, elles étaient son univers, sa vie. Elles faisaient partie intégrante de lui, il était devenu incapable de se dissocier d'elles…

En passant, Wilson vit le sourire et le regard de son ami à travers le mur de verre. Il resta à l'observer, à son insu. Jamais il n'avait vu House comme cela. Depuis qu'il était avec Cuddy il l'avait vu souriant, riant, heureux même. Mais jamais avec cette expression qu'il avait du mal à qualifier. Il y décelait un mélange d'étonnement, de peur et de bonheur… Il semblait vraiment différent. Pour la première fois, il semblait à Wilson, que le diagnosticien ressentait tout à coup toutes les émotions possibles. Etrangement l'adjectif qui lui vient pour qualifier son ami était vivant. Oh bien sûr House avait toujours été vivant au sens biologique du terme, son cœur battait, mais humainement, métaphysiquement il semblait éteint. Wilson avait vu House s'éveiller et se révéler doucement face à Cuddy. Mais là, il avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie. House semblait enfin en accord, en paix avec lui-même. Il semblait à Wilson que House venait d'avoir une révélation.

La curiosité le piquant, il poussa la porte du bureau et entra. House se tourna vers l'oncologue. Son expression de bien être ne le quittait pas. Il lui était impossible de la cacher, ou de la quitter. Il n'essaya même pas de masquer son bien-être…

Wilson se figea devant House et l'observa quelques secondes avant d'oser lui demander :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien ! » Répondit House en passant devant son ami pour quitter la pièce.

Wilson resta planté là ébahi et complètement perdu par le comportement du fuyard.

House s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du zéro. Etage auquel Cuddy avait sa réunion. Il ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle sans rien faire. Il avait envie de s'approcher au plus près d'elle, en attendant la fin de sa réunion pour lui annoncer sa décision. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que Lisa accepte qu'il devienne officiellement le père de Rachel. Le père de leur fille...


End file.
